the story of Alice and Jacob
by Holly Clarke
Summary: It’s 1939. We’re in Forks, Washington. Alice Creatia is set up by one of her best friends, Lily with one of her boyfriend’s Jared mates, Jacob Black. There love is pushed to the limits as WW2 begins and Alice and Jacob are torn apart.
1. Chapter 1

**hi i should say that i'm english so i might say something you dont understand, if i do just ask and i'll write back in the next chapter. comment please i dont write alot so yeah...rate :D**

**and alice his human and so is jacob, just so you know.**

* * *

Alice's POV

I was sat in my car before school (I was early as usual) trying frantically to finish my English homework before first period when Tanya walked past my window; she rapped on the glass with her nails, motioned towards the school and tapped her wrist, I guessed the bell had gone, as this was our usual regime.

I climbed out of the warm sanctuary of my heated mini cooper greeted by an exited squealing girl that was one of my best friends.

"You'll never guess what!"

I knew she wasn't looking for a response so let her continue,

"I found, like, _the_ perfect guy for you!"

"Really?"  
I was sceptical now, after being set up one many a blind date by my match maker of a friend she never had found anyone good.

"Yeah, so I was hanging out with Jared at the beach at the weekend…"

Jared is her boyfriend, I should have known this would be how the story starts, he's pretty much all she talks about. They've been dating for over a year now, he lives in La Push, the small Quiliette reservation just out side Forks, they don't get to see each other much because he goes to school on the reservation, I sometimes think this is the reason they've been so successful.

"… and I met his friends, there all great and I recon there's one in particular you will just love!"

We had reached our English class by this time.

"Not another blind date Tanya _please"_

"But I showed a picture of you to him and he's well up for it. Come on, if you do this I wont set you up again for a year"

"Really?"

If she was going to start bribing me I was going to get the best possible deal.

"Two"

"Fine, whatever. His name's Jacob."

We Shook hands and I could see in her eyes she was already regretting this deal.

Jacob's POV

I was just sitting at the lunch table minding my own when Jared came over.

"Guess what."

The started excitedly, putting his lunch tray down quickly followed by Quill and Embry.

"Tanya wants to set you up with one of her friends."

Quill, Embry and I had met Jared's girlfriend for the first time at the weekend, we were still recovering. She was nice enough, but just would not shut up.

"Is she like Tanya? You know talks more than Quill eats."

I sniggered as Quill gave me a fake hurt look in between shovelling mash potatoes into his mouth.

"I've never met her friends, but she sounds alright."

"Fine, but I'm not double dating."

"Sounds good to me. Her name's Alice by the way."


	2. help

**HELLLLLLLLLLP I have really, really bad writers block any suggestions? **


	3. rewrite

I am soooooo sorry but I will update as soon as possible I have to revise for exams and stuff but I'm totally rewriting it so ignore everything written so far and alls good :D


	4. First Sight

First sight

Alice had already sat down at the café, where her best friend Lily had told her to wait for her surprise. Alice of course new what this meant although she didn't want to ruin her friend's fun; a blind date, this would be the third one this month. Lily never seemed to pick anyone good! She had woken early to crimp her short black, pixie style hair, she still wanted to look good. Alice was sitting in her usual seat waiting for her usual drink when Lily came in.

'Hey Alice, you look nice' she was grinning mischievously as she spoke.

'Thanks Lil, where is he then?' Alice got straight to the point; if she got home soon she might finish the dress she was working on before the big party next week.

'I'll go get him' she replied still grinning. Lily poked her head out the door and was shortly followed back in by a tall, tanned, black haired, handsome boy of around seventeen. Alice stared at him gob smacked. He was wearing jeans and a simple white T-shirt.

'Alice this is Jacob, Jacob, Alice.'

'Well Lily I didn't know you had such beautiful friends.' Alice blushed at his complement still speechless; she didn't know Lily was any good at matchmaking.

'I'll leave you to it then' Lily walked out the door smiling to her self, thinking that if she could make Alice Cullen speechless she must be good.

'Err…hey.' Alice was still a little dazed.

'Nice to meet you.' He seem polite, that was a good start, the waiter brought over Alice's drink and Jacob chuckled,

'What? Do you have something against strawberry milkshakes?' Alice accused on the defence now,

'No, no, it's just…do you always coordinate your drinks with your clothes?' Alice looked down to see that her favourite light pink shirt dress did in fact match her milkshake, not very funny though, maybe his personality would be rubbish, that would make up for his good looks.

The two teenagers sat in the café for three hours. Actually he had a great personality and they had a lot in common, they both liked the same music and books, they were studying the same thing at school, they each had only one parent, they shared their stories together, something neither would normally do with someone they met just a few hours ago. Jacobs mother had been hit by one of the few cars around when he was three and he was brought up by his father, although now his two older sisters had moved away he rarely saw them, they didn't like staying in that house, it held too many memories for them. Alice hadn't seen her father for nearly ten years now and didn't want to either, she regarded him as dead and so did her mother, this was the result of a rather nasty divorce where he said both Alice and her mother were unstable as a desperate bid to keep Alice, this of course backfired when he was revealed as the town drunk. They told each other stories of their childhood, Alice told Jacob all about her brother, Edward, and said how much he reminded her of him. After a while Alice decided it was time to go.

'It was really nice to meet you.' Alice said as they left the café, he would be going in the opposite direction,

'Yeah, it was. I hope I see you again soon.'

'I've got to go to a birthday party next Friday, I don't really want to go but I kind of have to go, my brother's forcing me because the girls that are going will be all over him, you could make it fun…' she trailed off suggestively.

'I'd love to, how come Edward's going if he doesn't want to?'

'It's his best friends party.'

'Oh I see, well I'll pick you up about seven, okay?'

'Sounds great.' She gave him her address and phone number and walked home grinning, now she would have to finish that dress!


End file.
